Drifting into Darkness
by grenieee
Summary: NejiXTenten! Tenten goes on a mission that will change her life forever.... Some dark themes, but a lot of light hearted Team Gai ness as well!
1. The Beginning

The Begining

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so um, review and criticize as much as you would like; it will be a learning experience for me.  Well, the idea for this story came randomly, but I suppose it was influenced by a lot of other stories… it's probably going to be quite generic. The story features one of our favorite pairings, Neji and Tenten! 3 And it's rated "M" for some darker chapters later… but nothing really explicit if you know what I'm saying xD

Oh! And here is a key to the text and what not:

Normalness….?!

_Thinking, or in flashback/dream/memory mode _

**Emphasis! **

"Dialogue!"

xxxxxxchange scene xxxxxxxxx

switch to flashback/ dream / memory 

And on to the chaos!!

The Beginning

A kunai whizzed past Neji's face. He quickly dodged the barrage of weapons following, jumping into the treetops. 

There he was met by a ferocious young boy clad in green spandex. Neji met Lee's kick with one of his own, while just missing a few seemingly inconspicuous senbon thrown by Tenten.

_Damnit, I hate when they gang up on me. _

"Okay my youthful team! That is enough training for today! Now, your mission for tonight is to revamp your youth with beauty sleep!"

"YOSH!! Gai-sensei!"

Gai and Lee proceeded with their daily ritual of ghastly poses, tears, hugs, and a whole lot of youth. Complete with a sunset.

Shaking her head in disgust, Tenten turned to Neji, and they left the training grounds together. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking side by side, Neji turned to Tenten.

" You did well today."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks."

"Even if you did use Lee's help quite a bit." 

Tenten just pushed the smirking Neji and laughed. 

The pair finally reached the point in the journey to their respective homes where they always parted ways. "Same time tomorrow?" 

"Hn."

"Well., bai-bai Neji!"

" I'll see you tomorrow, Tenten." _Sleep well._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten turned the key in the lock of her apartment door. Entering, she tossed her bag onto the floor and shook off her sandals. Sighing, she made her way through her room towards the bathroom, stripping off her clothes and tossing them aside without a care. Turning the faucet to the right, she let her hair down as she waited for the water to heat. 

_Hm… I __**did**__ do well today. And my body is sure feeling it… _

Satisfied with the water's temperature, Tenten stepped into the shower and let the steam pour over her aching muscles. 

_Neji was right though, I couldn't have done it without Lee. Kami-sama, I'll never beat Neji…_

_But Neji was too soft today, if Gai had not stopped us, Lee and I surely would have won. _

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed as she lathered up her sponge.

_Something must be wrong… It must be his clan. _The kunoichi snapped open the lid of the shampoo and squeezed an excessive amount into her palm. _Neji… I hope he's okay. Maybe I'll let him win tomorrow! No… He would notice if I went easy on him and get angry. Besides, he always wins anyways. _

Tenten turned the shower's knob to the left and, grabbing a towel, stepped out of the shower. She sighed as she dried herself off and proceeded to finish getting ready for bed. _Neji…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji could hear the yelling before he even entered the door. As he carefully closed it behind him, he turned to see a girl with flowing jet-black hair run by him, tears streaming down her face. _Hinata-sama… She must be fighting with her father again. _Neji frowned.

He quickly snuck into the kitchen to grab some dinner to bring up to his room. Heading up the stairs, he made sure to avoid the dining room where the rest of clan was situated, and where Neji was sure a very angry looking clan leader must be sitting at the head of the table. 

Neji often made a habit of skipping family dinners, he much preferred to take his meals up to his room where he could study and think in peace and quiet. 

Holding his plate in one hand, Neji flipped a switch and warm light cascaded through the room. His eyes instinctively searched his room in case anything was misplaced. Satisfied, the young shinobi sat down and jotted down notes of the day's training session. What many would call a journal was actually just a set of notes on different ninjas, villages, mission, and of course, Team Gai. Neji made sure to never write much of the Byakugan. That information would always be stored safely in his head. No, his "journal" was indeed just a way to mainly keep track of his team's progress and maintain obscure notes of importance. Neji never wrote down his emotions. 

His eyes subconsciously drifted to the framed pictures adorning his desk. A picture of his parents when they were both young smiled back at him. Then one of his father holding him as a baby, with a serious look on his face, yet Neji could see the care in his father's pale eyes. Passing other family portraits, Neji's eyes rested on the two pictures in a separated frame. There he saw himself with the rest of Team Gai after just becoming a genin. Next to it was a more recent picture of the same people. Recently, it was these three people that had become more of a family than the very large Hyuuga clan. Despite his obvious annoyance with Gai-sensei and Lee, they were always very warm to him. 

Neji let a small smile escape his lips as he shook his head. He then noticed, in a small red frame, a picture of him and Tenten taken almost a year ago. The smile stayed on his face as he remembered the day Tenten had thrown her arm around him and begged him to smile for the camera. After her nagging in that always-recognizable voice, he eventually gave a very small, yet sincere and clearly amused, smile. His smirk should have looked out of place next to Tenten's beaming grin, yet oddly enough it seemed to fit. 

Neji had grown very close with Tenten over the years. At first they had merely bonded due to their shared annoyance over Gai and Lee, as well as how well their fighting styles meshed together. Yet their bond gradually strengthened as they each learned more of the other, and shared trust and confidence in one another grew. Neji would often confide in Tenten (usually after her constant prodding), and she would always listen. Tenten knew and understood Neji better than anyone else. Now she was more than a partner, she was a friend. 


	2. Fighting Weakness

**A/N: **

**Sorry this update is soooo late! I'll try to get the other ones out sooner, but school is always a bit of a bitch.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll take the comments into consideration, and I think I may want to rewrite this chapter and the last one. Next chapter the plot will get started, so hopefully that chapter will be better than these ones. I think with these ones I was just testing the waters I guess, so I have the next chapter written, but I want to try and clean it up first… Anyways, here is Chapter Two!**

**Oh, and disclaimer. I own nothing. **

Fighting Weakness

Tenten slammed her hand down on the source of sound interrupting her much needed sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the alarm clock, trying to make out the numbers. _Ugh, 6'oclock…time to get up. _

She grimaced as she slowly dragged herself from the comfort of her down filled covers. She was still sore from yesterday. Padding across the cold, worn, wooden floors, she made her way to the small kitchen.

Tenten had been living alone for a while now. After her parent's death when she was just four years old, she grew up with her aunt and uncle. When she was ten, she moved out, preferring solitude in a quaint little apartment near the edge of town. It was simple, and provided all the comforts of home.

After downing a breakfast of grapefruit and a protein shake, Tenten rushed to the bathroom and washed her face and carefully parted her hair, rolling it into two buns. She then brushed her teeth, and carefully applied some waterproof mascara and lip balm. Even though she was a ninja, she, like many of the other girls in the village, appreciated the finer sides of being a girl. Quickly throwing on a black tank top to match her black leggings, she made her way to the door.

Stepping outside, she breathed in the fresh spring air and made her way to the training grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji had been training for an hour before Tenten arrived. He returned her greetings with a small nod.

" Warm up. Then perhaps I should help you with your taijutsu."

"Hai."

Tenten jogged for a while and proceeded to stretch. Then she headed over to the clearing where Neji was still practicing his gentle-fist jabs.

Tenten watched as the wind blew up leaves that flowed around Neji, his hair lifting up and whipping a few strands around his face. Tenten closed her eyes and breathed in, catching the scent of far away blooming flowers.

"Tenten."

Her eyes fluttered open as Neji interrupted her thoughts. She blushed and walked towards him, following Neji's example and taking a fighting stance.

Tenten started the spar, thrusting a fist towards Neji's face, which he caught in his hand easily. Tenten then kicked a roundhouse towards Neji that he barely dodged.

"That was better. You caught me by surprise this time."

Tenten's smile was soon erased by Neji's fist making contact with her stomach. _So much for thinking today's training might be easy._

No matter how much they fought, Neji and Tenten made sure to never really hurt the other. Neji's punches were always a little more gentle, Tenten's weapons were thrown with less force. It was an unspoken care and trust for the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten wiped sweat off her brow as she sat down under the shade of a tree and gulped down water from her canteen. Neji caught himself watching a few drops escape her lips and trail down her chin. Tenten smiled up at him.

"Want to eat lunch now? Before Gai and Lee get here?"

"Hn."

Neji sat down next to his partner and pulled food out of his knapsack. He handed a box to Tenten and opened one for himself. The pair proceeded to eat in a comfortable silence.

After finishing her meal, Tenten broke the silence as she tried to search for the right words to find out what was bothering Neji.

"Beautiful weather, right?"

"Hn."

"Ano… Neji…"

Tenten was interrupted as the green clad duo burst through the bushes, blinding everyone present with gleaming smiles.

"My youthful team!!! Let's run 100 laps around the village before sunset!!"

"Yosh!" Lee added, "And if we can't do it, we must do 2,000 kicks!!!!"

"Ughh….Gai-senseeeeiiii…." Tenten turned to Neji in despair and he just shook his head in warning. _Complaining isn't worth it, Tenten._

Tenten just rolled her eyes as she jogged in the back next to Neji. _Great, another day of suffering an aching body and being stuck with these energetic morons. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Gai's training didn't end until well past dark. Lee's enthusiasm sparked Gai's force of hundreds of repetitions of various exercises, much to Tenten's obvious exasperation, and Neji's unseen indignation.

Tenten fell against a tree and closed her eyes, sweat pouring down her body. She grasped handfuls of grass as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my youthful students, you glisten with the dew of Spring!!!!!"

_More like perspiration, baka. _Tenten was too tired to even voice her rebuttal.

She watched as her teammates began to head home for the night. Neji hesitated for a moment, and turned back

"Are you coming?"

"No, I'm just going to rest here for a while."

Neji just shrugged and walked away. Tenten watched as his body slowly became smaller and was soon engulfed in darkness.

And that's when the hot tears came rolling down her face. Tenten slowly reached a hand to her cheek. _I _never_ cry…. I really am becoming so weak. What's happened to me?!? _

At the Academy, Tenten had always done well. She was known throughout the village for her hard work and skills in weaponry, as well as her tomboy-ish attitude that matched her athleticism. Her idol had always been and still was the legendary Tsunade-sama, and she strived to become a kunoichi of equal caliber.

Yet here she was, hardly able to get up, sitting in the middle of the forest crying.

So_ weak. I'll never be able to catch up to them…._him_. I'm a disgrace….and a hindrance. _Tenten sighed and put her head in her arms.

Sure, she was now a chuunin, but Neji and Lee were now both jounin. Neji was already even working sometimes on the ANBU squad.

_All I'm good for is helping him build his defense. _And with that thought, Tenten lost her inward battle and fell victim to fatigue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were still traces of grey in the sky as Neji made his way to the training grounds early the next morning. He rubbed his arms which were a little sore from Gai's show of tyranny the day before. _Damn those 1,500 push-ups. _

Neji stopped dead when he sensed a chakra presence ahead. _She's here early. _

As Neji emerged from the bushes he felt an ache in his chest.

There was Tenten, slumped against a tree fast asleep…exactly where she had been when he last left her.

He frowned as he noticed her messy hair coupled with what appeared to be tear stains tainting her cheeks.

Neji knelt down beside her, gently placing a palm on her face to check for signs of fever.

A hand grabbed Neji's wrist as Tenten's eyes shot open.

"Neji?!?!?"

Tenten then took in her surroundings and blushed. _Greeaaaat. Just great. _

The very embarrassed kunoichi quickly shot up and tried to brush the debris off her clothes. "Shit."

Even though a part of Neji was somewhat amused, he still couldn't shake a small feeling of annoyance. However, for the most part Neji mainly felt concern at his teammate's condition.

"Did you even go home last night?"

"What does it look like!?!?!?!?!?! Ugh."

And that's when the rest of the team showed up. The rest of the day was complete hell for Tenten.


	3. Mission

**A/N: So this chapter gets the plot going. Now, some basic terms and what they mean:**

**okamisan- like the "mother" or head of a geisha household…**

**okiya- like the geisha house. …**

**hanamachi- geisha village thing…**

**maiko- an apprentice geisha **

**I think these terms are right, if not, feel free to correct me ^^;;; Also, I know I will probably have some cultural inaccuracies throughout the story, and by all means, if you notice any, let me know! I'm not an expert and am still learning. **

**Disclaimer: I own and know nothing. ;3**

Mission

Tenten folded another shirt and carefully placed it into her large suitcase (more like a trunk really). _Hmm…well at least I get to use a suitcase this time... _Tenten was getting ready for a not-so ordinary mission; otherwise she would have just been stuffing random clothes into her ninja pack.

She remembered when she received the notice sending her to Tsunade's office for the assignment two weeks ago, she had not been surprised to see her teammate, Neji, there… but she had been surprised to see the jounin Genma.

**********************************************

_Tenten knocked politely on the door to the Hokage's office._

"_Come in."_

_Tenten entered and gave a slight bow, "I got your message Tsunade-sama…" She then noticed Neji standing a short distance away from the Hokage's desk, and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a nod. She glanced around and saw another shinobi in the room, Genma. She didn't know the jounin very well, but she sure had heard a lot about him. Especially from the other kunoichi. He __**was**__ pretty cute. She quickly tried to control a small blush escaping across her cheeks. _

"_Tenten. Neji. Genma. I've called you three in here for a very special, and dangerous, mission…" Tsunade then noticed Genma giving her a questioning look and sighed. "You are probably all wondering why I have sent Genma and not Lee…Well, let's just say we needed a calm and, er, inconspicuous ninja to get the job done. Someone with-"_

"_-not such freakish looks?" Tenten interjected._

"_Tenten!" Neji gave his teammate a fierce look, but she could see the amusement in his eyes._

"_Gomen."_

"_Anyways, I have chosen you three as I am confident you will all be __**serious**__ when it comes to the mission" Tsunade then shot Tenten a warning glance. "I have received a request from the okamisan of the Koga Okiya in a village about 40 miles Southeast of Konoha. _ _According to her, there have been mysterious disappearances and deaths amongst many of the geisha in the hanamachi. She believes it may actually be a client, and that is why Tenten, you will be going undercover as a maiko geisha. Even though you are still a chuunin, you seem to be one of the only kunoichi in this village with…er….normal features. Nevertheless, I feel your mastery of weapons will come very much in handy. Neji, you will be undercover as the arrogant son of a wealthy businessman-"_

_The Hokage was interrupted as an amused Tenten let out a cough._

"_Genma, you will be the friend and business partner of Neji. You will travel back and forth from the village to Konoha to relay reports on your progress. The rest of the information can be found in the mission scrolls. Genma, Neji, you are dismissed. Tenten, if you could stay for a moment please…"_

_Genma and Neji left the office, leaving behind a questioning Tenten…_

*********************************

Tenten sighed as she briefly scanned the contents of her suitcase, going through her mental checklist and assuring herself she had everything she would need. It looked quite funny bulging with the usual amount of scrolls and weapons as well as the seemingly out of place results of a recent shopping trip with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata made especially for the mission. Tenten didn't exactly own a massive stock of traditional Japanese clothing, although the okiya would lend her some. However, it was a good idea to bring a few basics with her- basics of which Tenten owned very few, though now she was fairly well stocked.

Content that she was as ready as ever, Tenten heaved her heavy case of the bed, where it landed on the floor with a soft thud. The young kunoichi rubbed her sore muscles. She never knew training to be a geisha could be so hard. Eventually, after two weeks of intense training with a geisha in Konoha, she had become "passable" for a maiko. Tenten found that her best skills were in dance and fans: she pretended the fans were weapons, and this greatly eased the learning process. Unfortunately, her musical endeavors were less fruitful.

After getting ready for bed, Tenten slipped under the covers. Tomorrow morning she would head to the train station (a first for any mission she'd undertook). Still a bit nervous for the unknown, she reread her expectations on the mission scroll for what had to be the tenth time that day. Still, she found herself to be a bit apprehensive. Taking a deep breath, she turned out the lights; soon sleep claimed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and Genma sat in a modest yet posh bar, taking in a few drinks after a long day of traveling. The pair, having discarded their ninja attire (minus Genma's senbon, which he would _never _dare to give up), fit in quite nicely with the buzzing atmosphere. Neji had even traded in his forehead protector for a simple black cloth.

The two jounin had departed a few days early for the mission. Tsunade-sama didn't think it would be a good idea for them to travel or arrive with Tenten, as the two boys were to feign their acquaintance with the kunoichi.

Neji's eyes scanned the bar of their inn as he and Genma entered that evening. The two shinobi were already on their second drink when a man in business attire headed over.

"I haven't seen you two around here before…"

Neji glanced up. "Yes, this our first time visiting…. It's a very _cute_ little village." He smirked. " I'm in town for business actually."

The man returned Neji's smirk with a malicious grin. "And what business might that be?"

_The business of getting annoying men like you out of my face. _"I work for my father. He owns and invests in different companies. I guess you could say I'm traveling around to keep an eye out for things that may be of interest to him."

"I see." The man then turned to Genma, who was looking somewhat amused, twirling a senbon in his mouth. "And you are…?"

"I am Sato Genma. Oshiro Neji-san's traveling partner. But we should be leaving, Neji-san has plans to wake up early and visit local businesses."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you both." The man gave a curt bow. " But before you depart, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kawano Seiichi, a fellow businessman. Perhaps we shall have the pleasure of meeting again…"

"Nice to meet you Kawano-san." Neji bowed. "Good evening."

And with that, the two disguised shinobi departed, calling it a night and heading to their respective rooms.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short and boring. I guess I'm just trying to get the plot line started. Ummm, yep! I'll try to update soon-ish with a much less crappy chapter!!!! And please leave constructive reviews if you can! I love all your reviews; they make me want to continue writing 33**


	4. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah. **

**Aaaand hopefully this chapter goes over well. A little boring, I know. Hopefully I'll get the next one out soon. **

**Again, thank you for reading, and please remember to leave constructive comments! **

Alone

It was eerily quiet in Neji's rather spacious room. He felt lucky to be allowed such a nice suite, which was Tsunade's idea considering he was posing as a wealthy youth.

Antique furnishings were arranged tastefully throughout the large space. An old creaking canopy bed was pushed back on the middle of the wall, adorned with a plush down comforter and satin sheets. A worn out Oriental rug hid the worn wooden floors. In the bathroom located just off the entrance to the room, sat a colossal claw foot tub. Yet Neji was never one to be completely impressed by the finer things in life. In fact, it was a negative trait he usually associated with some of his relatives.

He felt something was missing… He was so used to sharing a tent with his teammates, that a room all to his own seemed a bit, well, _lonely._

Neji glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:00am. Tenten would be waking in 5 hours to catch the early morning train to the village. _Tenten…. What did she mean to him?_

Neji could never quite figure out what their relationship was. Teammates…friends? Of course they were friends, best friends, if it could be called that.

Neji shook his head. He always over thought things… he shouldn't question the future, or what might be. Fate will always have its way, and what happens, happens.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed a bit….off.

Throwing a black sweatshirt on, he decided to go on patrol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inn was situated in a well-lit ally, which ran in to a considerable street. Upon first arriving, Neji had decided that this must be the main road in this quaint little village.

The architecture in the hanamachi was beautiful. Very traditional Japanese. Lanterns and dull street lamps cast a warm glow on the area, but Neji kept to the shadows. He didn't feel like any confrontation that night. Soon the bars would be closing, and Neji wanted to get a good look at the people of the town.

That's when he saw them. Two beautiful geisha huddled together, speaking in hushed whispers. One was tall, with long limbs and striking facial features. She wore a rather ostentatious (or so Neji thought) kimono with gold embellishments. The other girl was small, and very petite. She looked like she could be no older than Hinata, but Neji knew that couldn't be the case.

He crept closer, trying to catch a bit of the conversation.

"I can't take this anymore. I _have _to get out of here. You should do the same, run away from this damned place before you end up in a ditch somewhere." The taller one hissed.

"Kagami! Don't say things like that…please! There is nothing anyone can do, but you know as well as I do that we're both stuck here. What would we do, where would we go?!"

The taller one, _Kagami_, Neji figured out, smirked.

" I would be fine, I think I could handle myself. It's you I worry about." She glanced around. "Anyways, you should be getting back. Don't want to head off too late… See you."

"Fine, fine. Bye, and please, don't do anything too rash" The little one urged.

With a quick bow of their heads, the two girls went separate ways. Not sure why, Neji quickly followed the smaller girl. He thought back to his meeting the day before, with the okamisan who had hired them.

******************

_It was Neji and Genma's first day in the hanamachi. After dropping off their luggage in at the hotel and checking in, they made their way to the house of the geisha who had hired then. _

_A small, crooked, cobblestone path bordered by potted plants led to a decent sized house situated on the edge of the village. Barely two seconds after knocking on the door, a thin matronly woman with graying hair urged the two jounin inside, leading them through the foyer to a well worn, yet elegant, sitting room. _

"_Right", she said, eyeing the men a bit suspiciously. "I assume your Hokage has told you the reason for which you have been hired…?"_

"_Yes m'am" Neji replied, and then glanced at Genma, who was casually twirling that damned needle in his mouth. _

"_Call me Sakae. Now I hope you boys are good at this job of yours. I want my girls to be safe. I feel awful sending them out on jobs now, when their very life could be threatened!"_

_Genma smiled and placed a hand reassuringly on the aging woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakae-san, we'll solve this little mystery" He winked. _

_Neji silently wished Genma wouldn't be so condescending, or, well, Neji supposed this was Genma's way of charm. He inwardly rolled his eyes. _

"_I've given you all the information both I and the police know… which, as you are aware, is very little. Three bodies in the span of a month! And no suspects… A tragedy really-"_

"_Sakae-san, do you think it would be at all possible for us to see any of the corpses?" _

_Sakae turned and gasped at Neji, as if he was some vile and horrid creature. _

"_Of course not!!!!! They have all had proper burials."_

_After that, the okamisan didn't seem too keen for idle chatter, or any conversation at all. She scheduled a time to meet with the two men in a few nights, at the local inn. She had not told anyone of her hiring ninjas to sort the murders, but there was nothing conspicuous about two young prosperous gentlemen meeting with the okamisan of a prominent okiya. _

_*************************_

Soon enough, Neji was at the same house again, at the edge of town. He watched as the smaller geisha made her up the cobblestone path, and through the front door. Neji turned around, confident that she at least would be safe for the night.

_I'll need to get a profile on all the geishas in town… it shouldn't be hard, but it would be very useful. _

Glancing at the moon, he could tell it was already nearing 2am… Feeling the humidity and pressure in the air, in a few hours there would be rain. Frowning, he made his way back to the inn, sticking to the darkness. _Story of my life… _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten propped her chin up on her hand and stared out the train's window, watching the raindrops chase each other down the glass. It was a cold and wet morning, not exactly the most pleasant for traveling. But Tenten found comfort in the stormy grey clouds, and she found the scenery that whizzed by to be rather soothing. The gloom matched her own loneliness, and in a way made her feel better.

She was nervous about this mission, more nervous than she had been on countless others. Even when she encountered the criminals Akatsuki, she was confident that her teammates and herself would persevere and get the mission done. But this time was different…

_She was alone._

Of course, technically she wasn't. She had these strangers on the train with her. She would have the other geisha as company while she stayed at the Koga Okiya. Hell, she would even have Genma and Neji staying in the same village, and she knew they would have to interact to share information and such.

But when it came down to it, in this mission, Tenten was alone. She thought back to her conversation with the Hokage, after Genma and Neji had been dismissed…

****************************

_Tenten watched as her comrades departed. When the door was closed, she turned around to face the woman she still idolized so greatly._

"_Tenten, this mission may require more from you than your comrades… Although I have put Neji in charge of the mission simply due to his rank, you will find that your role in this mission is pivotal and you alone will most likely determine it's outcome. I will need you to put your very life in danger to achieve this task." The Hokage glanced at the clock._

"_Shit. I have a meeting to go to. Here, take this pack. In it you will find some supplies you may find useful during the mission. I've written a description for each, you're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out."_

"_Hai. Thank you Tsunade-sama!" _

_Tenten grabbed the small package and started to make her way to the door._

"_Oh, and Tenten? If after looking through the pack you've decided to not take on the mission, just make sure you let me know within 24 hours."_

_Tenten turned and smiled at the Hokage. "There won't be a problem, Hokage-sama." _

_And with that, the young kunoichi bowed and exited the office. _

****************************

Her flashback was interrupted as the train stopped to let more passengers on. Tenten sighed and checked her watch. In another hour she would be arriving in the little village, where she would be met by the okamisan whom she would be staying with. Tenten would be pretending to be the woman's niece, taken in to become a geisha. Unfortunately, due to her age, Tenten also had to pretend that she had prior experience and training as a geisha. This would prove to be rather difficult indeed… But she was a strong and determined kunoichi, and no matter what, she **would **complete this mission.

She was startled from her thoughts when a man who had just entered the train sat across from her. He couldn't be older than 35… thin lines were etched into his tanned skin. His short dark hair was sprinkled with a gray hair or two. Those telltale signs of age, stress, and worry seemed insignificant when his pale blue eyes twinkled and he gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning."

Tenten smiled back politely, and gave a little nod.

The man held out his arm, and two strangers shook hands. "The name's Yukio"

"Tenten."

"Such rough hands for such a young girl…"

Normally Tenten didn't strike conversation with strangers, but something about this man seemed, well, unusual. Significant perhaps, Tenten could not tell. All she knew was that she found herself putting on a smile and proclaiming, "Ah, it's all that hard work training to be the next best geisha! As good as my auntie!"

And then, Tenten was not alone. The two continued their idle chatter for the rest of the journey.


End file.
